1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to props and gimmicks used in the field of magic, carried on the person or hidden in the clothing of the magician, and used to create the illusion of controlling an object with no visible means to do so.
The invention further relates to devices such as reels used for transferring physical force from a power source, for example a motor or engine, through a connective medium for example a rope or thread, to a given object for the purpose controlling or affecting the motion or momentum of said object.
The invention further relates to non-disposable ballpoint ink pens whose housings can be opened in order to replace the ink cartridge, although the invention does not fall clearly into the category of a retractable ink pen, or into the category of a pen in which a is used to keep the ink fresh.
The invention further relates to personal hand-held items that retract in size or length for convince or utility, and can subsequently be caused to expand when used or needed, for example a folding telescoping umbrella.
2. Marketplace Competition
This type of product is generally referred to as an “ITR” (invisible thread reel), and there are currently several others in the marketplace. Out of the current ITR's available there are two different types of operational designs: